Mishaps
by The Kyoudai Writers
Summary: The whole camp knows that Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner liked each other. Travis wanted to go out with Katie for a while now. But what if Connor, Percy, and Skylar messed it up? What will they do? THEY WILL HAVE MANY FUNNY ATTEMPTS TO GET THEM TOGETHER!
1. Chapter 1

**Sugoi: Hello readers! This time, this story is MY idea. Ookami began hogging all the creative brilliance.**

**Ookami: Can you please stop buzzing me? Trying to work on a website!**

**Sugoi: Fine, I'll stop… MAYBE. IF you do the disclaimer. I wrote the chapter, I came up with the idea. It's the least you can do. **

**Ookami: We don't own anything…**

**Travis's POV**

_Oh my gods, this is finally it. I'm going to ask Katie Gardner out. _I thought to myself, as I was walking to the Demeter cabin. I'm Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. I have a twin brother named Connor, and we just love to play pranks on people. Being the son of Hermes, the god of messengers and thieves, we tend to play tricks and not-so-harmless pranks on people. Like this one time, Connor and I played this prank on the Ares cabin, where- WAIT, I'm going off topic. Anyway, the reason I was heading over to the Demeter cabin wasn't to prank. I was going to ask the girl of my dreams to go out with me. I couple of feet away, I saw her.

Katie Gardner. She had long, thick, black hair and warm brown eyes. One of the unfortunate traits she inherited from her mother was the constant bossiness. But I didn't care about that, its part of who she was, and I really liked her. Oh Travis, she sounds so perfect, why didn't you ask her out a long time ago? Well, I'll tell you why. I like Katie Gardner, but she doesn't exactly like me back, or so I think. I've done some things in the past to get her really upset. Now, she just scowls when she sees me and always suspicious and on guard when I came near her.

Right now, Katie seemed to be in a good mood. She was just tending to the many plants they keep outside their cabin. The satyrs must really like them for being all nature friendly and what not. She was kneeling there alone, looking so happy and content. As I was walking closer, I got more nervous by the second. My plan was to just make a casual conversation and not hate me for once. I finally got there and just watched her do her thing.

"What do you want Travis?" she asked, not even looking at me. She sounded like in a good mood, and she didn't want me to ruin it.

"How do you know it's not Connor?" I joked. She looked up and right now she looked beautiful. She had her hair in a pony tail, and she had sweat, glistening on her forehead. She gave me a long look and went back to her work.

"Like I said, what do you want?" she repeated, while watering some of the roses.

"Do I HAVE to have a reason to be here?" I asked, as I took a step closer.

"No, but are you just going to prank us?" she asked, sounding as if she didn't care. She stood up and looked proud of her roses. They were really beautiful, just like her. She started to tend to the other plants they had there, and just sat down on the porch and watched her.

"Nope, no one planned to prank you. I even told them to leave you alone," I answered proudly.

She looked up, and her expression said that she was surprised.

"Really Travis?" she asked.

"Yeah Katie, I'm honest." I answered.

"That's great," she smiled. "Thanks Travis,"

I sat there, watching her garden and such. She looked so calm when she wasn't busy yelling at me and my siblings. She sometimes stopped to tell me things about the plants and I listened. I actually listened to what she had to say. At times, I made her smile and laugh. When she was finally done, she stood up. She must've been proud of the plants. They all looked great, well to me it does. She looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Hey Katie, can I ask you something?" I asked. I knew this was the perfect moment to ask her.

"Sure Travis, what do you want?" She replied, as she walked in her cabin. I walked in after her, and she was putting all her gardening stuff in her trunk.

"Well, there is something that I wanted to ask you," I started.

"Yeah," she said, as she organized her things.

"And I think this is the right time for me to tell you," I continued.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" she asked.

"Katie, will you-"and that's when it happened. Katie opened the cabin door, and a HUGE water balloon fell on her.

"Oh my gods, TRAVIS!" she yelled in frustration. Then things took a turn for the worst. Right when she yelled, Percy, Skylar, and Connor fell in through the roof, and landed straight on their butts.

I grabbed a random towel and gave it to Katie. "Are you okay?" I asked, my voice filled with concern.

"No, I can't believe you faked all that Travis! I didn't know you would stoop SO LOW." She yelled. She turned to three guys sitting in the middle of the cabin and the new sky light they installed.

"Katie, I wasn't faking!" I defended.

"Sure you weren't, Travis. I want everyone who DOESN'T live here, to LEAVE!" she yelled. I tried to stay, but Percy, Skylar, and Connor were pushing me out.

"But Katie!" I yelled. She looked so mad, and as soon as we were out, she slammed the door.

"Dude, wasn't that priceless?" Connor laughed. Percy and Skylar were a whole different story. They did not find that funny at all.

"What the HADES was that for?" I yelled in frustration. I knew right there and then, Katie would NEVER go out with me.

"Katie Gardner just got hit by a massive water balloon, isn't that priceless?" Connor replied.

"NO, I paid the price; can you guys, just please leave me alone?" I said, trying to stay calm.

"Sure dude," Percy answered. He and Skylar walked away, but Connor stood near me.

"Connor!" I yelled. He looked at me with concern and ran away. I sighed with frustration and ran over to the forest and punched a random tree. The dryad did not like that. She hung me upside down, until Juniper found me. Even SHE didn't put me down yet. Finally, Grover found me when the blood rushed to my head for a while. My life was officially the worst.

**Sugoi: OKAY! First chapter of new series!**

**Ookami: No duh,**

**Sugoi: Bleh, **

**Ookami: BLEH!**

**Sugoi: REVIEW! **

**Peace!  
-Ookami and Sugoi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sugoi: Finally an update on this story! Sorry we haven't been updating, we have very evil teachers at our school. Ookami and I were buried in projects and work and stuff. Actually, Ookami is STILL buried in work and such…**

**Ookami: Shut up Sugoi! I still have all the projects to finish!**

**Sugoi: You don't have to be here you know, we have that project due tomorrow…**

**Ookami: Oh yeah! **

**Sugoi: We don't own anything, sadly….**

**Katie's POV**

_Splash!_

There I was standing there, soaking wet. Of course this was going to happen; I was stupid NOT to think this would happen. Travis suffered through an afternoon with me JUST so he could prank me.

"Oh my gods TRAVIS!" I yelled.

_CRASH!_

There goes our cabin roof, for Percy, Skylar, and Connor landed right in the middle of my cabin. Well, now we have a new sky light.

Travis gave me a random towel and asked, "Are you okay?"

OKAY? A huge water balloon just fell on me and three guys gave my cabin a new skylight, and he asks me if I'm okay?

"No, I can't believe you faked all that Travis! I didn't know you would stoop SO low!" I yelled.

"Katie, I wasn't faking!" Travis responded, but I didn't believe a word he said.

"Sure you weren't Travis. I want everyone who DOESN'T live here, to LEAVE!" I ordered. I was outraged about this situation.

Percy, Connor, and Skylar pushed Travis outside, and I slammed the door behind them. Right when I slammed the door, another piece of roof fell.

"GREAT! JUST GREAT!" I groaned. I grabbed a white v-neck and some black jeans and changed in the bathroom. When I walked out while tying my converse, I saw the roof pieces cleaned off the floor and my siblings lying down on their beds.

I stopped where I was standing and looked at our cabin. It was so clean and normal, except for our new sky light.

"Now, what happened here Katie?" asked my sibling, Miranda.

"Oh, umm, just the Hermes kids," I said, as I tied my hair in a ponytail. I lay back on my bed and looked out at the skylight.

I couldn't believe Travis stooped that low to prank me. Did he love annoying me that much? He pretended to have fun with me? I groaned and tried to figure out why he did that. It was downright messed up if he did that just for the sake of pranking me. I sighed and got up. I grabbed my sweatshirt and started to walk around camp, trying to think of a way to get my mind off him.

"Hey Katie!" someone called after me. I turned around and saw one of my best friends, Annabeth Chase.

"Hey Annabeth," I said, trying to smile. I really hope I wasn't hurt enough to stop smiling.

"Are you okay?" she asked, with her gray eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. I felt my ponytail fall off and my hair blew in the wind. It was almost dry, but it was still a bit wet. Apparently, Annabeth noticed that as well.

"I heard about," she started to say, and then she grabbed a lock of wet hair as a reference.

"Oh that," I said casually, "what about it?"

"I heard that to pull of that prank, Travis pretended to have fun with you all day," Annabeth said slowly. I felt my eyes widen with shock.

"Word spreads around THAT fast?" I groaned.

"Yeah, so are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, I'm over it. Maybe it wouldn't have spread so fast if I didn't yell at them and slam the door in their faces." I said, trying to brighten up the mood. Inside, I was still hurt about it, but I tried my best to try and move on.

"Yeah, maybe," I laughed.

The dinner conch rang and Annabeth and I started to walk over to the dining pavilion. My shoe got untied and told Annabeth to go ahead. I knelt down and started to tie my shoe, when I saw a pair of feet in front of me. I slowly got up and saw that the person in front of me was none other than Travis Stoll.

"Katie-"he said when I held up my hand, signaling to be quiet.

"Travis, can you please leave me alone? It's as if you haven't done ENOUGH damage for today," I said, as I walked past him.

"Katie, please wait," he said, as he grabbed my arm. His touch sent chills up my spine, but I ignored it.

"Why should I Travis?" I asked. His hand was still gripping my arm.

That question certainly stumped him, because he stayed silent for a while.

"See Travis, you didn't even have an answer to that question," I said, trying to send a bit of iciness in my voice. I shrugged off his hand and walked over to the dining pavilion by myself, leaving Travis standing there, still silent. I was walking really slowly and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I was shocked that I shed a tear. I quickly wiped it off and hurried over to the dining pavilion.

As I arrived, I was attacked by apologies.

"Katie, we're sorry we fell through the roof," I heard Percy say.

"Katie, we didn't mean to give you a new skylight," Skylar said.

"Katie, you didn't get hit by some pieces of roof, right?" Percy asked.

"Oh, she probably did Perce! Oh my gods, we're so sorry Katie!" Skylar said.

I laughed and said, "It's okay, I'm over the whole sky light thing," they looked relief and started to walk back to their own tables. I smiled and went over to my table.

**Sugoi: AH! SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry for this short chapter. I know what you're thinking. This is the first time you updated in a while, and it's short? Well, I know it's short, BUT I have a gift for all of you: A LONG third chapter. What's in the chapter? THAT I won't tell you,**

**Ookami: Go work on the third chapter then, if it's so long!**

**Sugoi: I will! Now continue your homework or something.**

**Ookami: Fine, REVIEW!**

**Peace out!  
-Ookami and Sugoi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sugoi: New chapter yeah! During the time I was writing the previous chapter, Ookami finished all the work needed! **

**Ookami: I'm done with my work, finally! I was so stressed and such, and-**

**Sugoi: Let's just get on with the chapter, don't you think?**

**Ookami: Fine, but YOU do the disclaimer, 'cause you cut me off…**

**Sugoi: Okay, we don't own ANYTHING!**

**Alexis's POV **

The day after the Katie-Travis incident, was going more normal than it should've been. I didn't have an official schedule, because they gave up on giving me a class schedule, so I just go to a class whenever I feel like it. I usually went with Annabeth, but today, I went with Travis to class. I noticed he was a whole a lot quieter than he usually was, when I chose to hang out with him. We were in the middle of sparring, when I noticed that he didn't even try much when Katie walked by.

I saw him staring at her as she was practicing her archery, and I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Travis, Travis?" I called.

He turned to me and asked, "Yeah?"

"You like Katie, don't you?" I asked, putting my sword back in its sheath.

He stayed silent and just looked at me. I grinned and started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"It's because it's cute!" I smiled. I took a step closer and asked, "When are you going to ask her out?"

He frowned and I looked at him curiously.

"I tried," he muttered.

"And?" I asked.

"She got hit by a huge water balloon then given a skylight…" he whispered. I gasped and I realized it. That's why he hung out with her all day! Because he wanted to hang out with her then casually ask her if she wanted to go out with him. I was good at figuring this out. I mentally high fived myself when I heard, "She wasn't going to say yes anyway," he scowled, as he put his sword back in his sheath and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to sulk…" he yelled and then he left the arena.

I sighed and knelt on my knees. It wasn't a very good choice because I was wearing short shorts, but I still went on my knees anyway.

Then an idea popped in my head. As soon as my fluorescent light bulb of my mind went on, I bolted up and ran to Katie.

"Katie!" I called. She turned around and waved. She stopped walking and waited until I reached her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi,"

"Soo," she said, trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"So, you and Travis?" I asked.

She scowled and shook her head. "Ugh, don't remind me. He's a jerk, pretending to hang out with me like that!"

"Yeah, but YOU didn't walk away the first sign he tried to hang out with you. He never did it before, so why didn't you choose to walk away?" I questioned, knowing that I stumped her with that. She stayed silent, and I grinned. "Katie Gardner likes TRAVIS STOLL?" I joked.

"Shut up!" she yelled, jumping on my back, positioning her hand over my mouth. I threw her off my back and she landed gracefully on her butt. Her faced was all red and I just smiled.

She got up, brushed herself off, and said, "Don't tell anyone about that, okay?"

"Who would I tell this piece of info?"

"Okaay, I have to go now Lex, see you later." She said, as she walked away. As soon as she was far enough, I broke into a sprint and ran straight to my cabin. I ran in when I saw Skylar and Silena in there. I think I ruined a moment, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Hey Alexis, what's up?" she smiled as she stood up. Skylar on the other hand looked a bit annoyed, but I ignored it.

"I need to talk to all of you guys!" I said, trying to cover my excitement.

"Okay, Skylar and I'll look for Percy and Annabeth, while you look for Nico and Thalia." Silena said as she started to head over to the door.

"You might want to call Clarisse!" I yelled after her.

"She says okay," Skylar yelled back.

I grinned all goofy and ran out of the cabin. I ran to Nico's cabin and found him there, sitting on his bed reading… A BOOK?

"Nico di Angelo, reading a book?" I laughed. He looked up and saw me.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well, nice to see you too Nico," I responded, as I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey Alexis, NOW what do you want?" he repeated.

"I need to talk to you guys about something. YOU included," I explained. He looked at me for a while and marked his page.

"Don't make me regret putting down the book…" he said, as he stood up.

"I won't Nico, don't worry," I reassured.

We walked over to the archery range, and obviously, Thalia and the Hunters were there.

"THALIA!" I yelled, trying to get her attention. She looked at me and let go of her arrow, which sent the arrow flying right at me. It would've landed right on my face if Nico didn't push me down.

I got up and said, "Thanks Nico,"

"What's up?" Thalia asked, as she was drinking water.

"Oh, nothing much, I just chose to come here to get hit by one of your arrows… What do you think? I need to talk to you guys about something very important!" I answered.

"Okay, sure." Thalia beamed. She looked one year younger than me, but I knew she was older. She talked to the Hunters, but all they did was scowl at me. Thalia once asked me to join the Hunters, but when I declined, the others started to scowl at me. I just thought they really wanted me to join, but I shrugged it off.

Once we met up back at my cabin, we found Percy, Annabeth, Skylar, Silena, Clarisse, and Connor sitting around.

"Your days just got better, because I arrived!" I joked, as I walked in and sat on my bed.

"Haha, you wish Alexis, it was way awesome until YOU walked in the room." Percy retorted.

"Who made it awesome exactly? That plant over there? Because I know it wasn't Percy Jackson!" I said, as I started to laugh. Percy and I kept laughing, until Silena caught our attention.

"Why did you need to talk to us Alexis?" Silena yelled so that she could be heard over all our laughing.

"Oh yeah! You guys, Travis and Katie like each other, and since we're their friends…" I started, hoping that their ADHD didn't kick in as I was talking long enough for them to finish the sentence.

"Throw cheese at them?" Connor asked excitedly. We all looked at him strangely, and Nico made the first comment.

"Cheese, really? You could throw anything at them, you throw cheese… silly Connor, you spray them with _Cool Whip_!" Nico told Connor, emphasizing the _h _in _Cool Whip_. Ever since we watched that episode _Family Guy_, Nico's been pronouncing _Cool Whip_ that way.

"We get them together, you dimwits!" Clarisse yelled. All of us stared at her with astonishment.

I turned to Silena and said, "I asked you to bring Clarisse, not this stranger!"

"So we try to get them together… I have a few ways to-"Clarisse started to say, when I cut her off.

"NO CLARISSE, WE WON'T THROW SWORDS OR ROCKS AT THEM UNTIL THEY MAKE OUT OR WHATEVER!"

"Aww, but why not?" Clarisse asked.

"Because; One, it may or WILL kill them, and Two, YOU JUST DON'T THROW SWORDS AT PEOPLE!" I replied.

"Fine, but if all else fails, we're doing my plan!"

"Of course we will Clarisse…" I walked over to everyone else and whispered, "Please come up with an awesome plan, so that we won't resort to throwing rocks and swords at them."

Everyone nodded, and Silena had a huge grin on her face. "I have a plan,"

**Sugoi: What's Silena's evil plan?**

**Ookami: Are you sure it's evil?**

**Sugoi: I really don't know, because why would we reveal that NOW?**

**Ookami: Good point…**

**Sugoi: Review!**

**Peace out!  
-Ookami and Sugoi**

**P.S I, OOKAMI, TOOK A WHILE TO UPLOAD THIS BECAUSE I FORGOT THE PASSWORD SOOO SUGOI DONT KILL ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ookami:...Baka Sugoi leaving me alone in a time of need...**

**Akuma: Uh Ookami? Earth to Ookami? HEY OOKAMI!**

**Ookami: NOUGAT!...oh hey Akuma ^-^ Heard from Sugoi yet?**

**Akuma: Not exactly, but she probably is sending someone down a zipline, or is probably coming back by now.**

**Ookami: Yay! Sugoi is coming back! That means I don't need to run Asian Writers Co. by myself anymore!**

**Akuma: Yea that explains why a monkey is on the loose in the front.**

**Ookami: Cheese is on the run! Akuma do the disclaimer! -grabs a net and runs out of the office-**

**Akuma: Uhh obviously I'm new at this so...Ookami or Sugoi doesn't own anything. Not Percy Jackson series and its characters, but they do own Alexis and Skylar along with the plot. -Video tapes Ookami chasing a monkey-**

Alexis's P.O.V

"Alright!" I exclaimed grabbing Skylar and Nico. Silena looked a little disappointed from being apart from Skylar and I sent her a apologetic look, "These two dimwits will lure out both Travis and Katie to the beach." I explained.

"Annabeth, Clarisse, and Connor will be around to supervise the guys if anything goes wrong." Silena added.

"Obviously from there Percy will act like his usual Seaweed Brain self and 'accidentally' splash Katie with water. That might trigger Travis's knightly self and take the splash for her." I finished off.

They all looked at each other before nodding, "I'm all up for it." They all said in unison. I grinned in accomplishment.

"Alrighty boys," I spoke. Silena opened the door for me and I led Skylar and Nico towards it, "get going to your job!" I exclaimed joyfully and pushed them out on their butts.

"Alexis!" They called out, but I closed the doors on them.

Skylar's P.O.V

I looked at Nico and he only shrugged. We both got up and dusted ourselves off because of Alexis's actions, "Why was I picked to go talk to Katie?" I questioned.

"You're like the next guy friend she has and that actually listens to her." Nico responded putting his arms behind his head. I nervously laughed before I noticed Travis walking out of his cabin.

I nodded my heads towards Travis, "There is your chance. Good luck." I commented before sprinting off to the Demeter's cabin.

When I was coming close to the Demeter's cabin I saw Miranda come out. I stopped in my tracks and grabbed her, "Is Katie in there?" I asked.

"Huh oh um yea," she responded. I smiled in thanks, but when I was about to sprint right into the room Miranda grabbed my forearm, "if you pull a prank on her again then I will cut your tongue off and make sure you won't ever wield a sword again." she threaten.

I gulped, "Yes ma'am!" I shouted and ran off to the Demeter's cabin. The Hephaestus cabin still didn't find the time to fix the roof so I jumped up and popped my head out in the skylight.

"Ah! Skylar what are you doing!" Katie screamed when she saw my shadow. I laughed and jumped down landing on one of her siblings bed.

"I came to invite you to the beach!" I exclaimed with a smile.

"What! Why all of a sudden?" she exclaimed.

I laughed at her expression and helped her up from the flower couch she made with her siblings, "Don't worry, its just as friends I mean what the problem with that? Besides its just a walk." I explained.

"I guess it wouldn't be a big deal, but I know how you are! If you try to pull any move like that on me then there will be pain." Katie responded reluctantly. I smiled and we both walked out of her cabin and to the beach.

**(Uhhh...Anyways Ookami here. This is going to be a two sided part! No one's P.O.V okay? Italic is Nico and Travis's conversation and regular is Katie and Skylar's conversation)**

"So Katie, I heard you're into Travis Stoll. Please confirm that statement." Skylar spoke holding his fist like he has a microphone and turned it towards Katie.

"_Hey Travis, you know I heard rumors about you and Katie liking each other. Is it true?" Nico questioned._

Katie became flustered, "W-What! No, not even! Why would you think that I would like that Stoll!" She exclaimed softly pushing Skylar's fist back to him.

"_I don't know, man. I mean I love her, I can admit that, but it doesn't seem like she'll return my feelings." Travis sighed while walking with his hands behind his head._

"You're red! Come on admit it Katie!" Skylar exclaimed laughing while he is being chased by Katie towards the beach.

"N-No I don't!" she shouted while chasing Skylar towards the beach.

"_I disagree with you dude. She probably would return your feelings if you stop playing pranks on her." Nico shrugged._

"_Yea, but she won't even look at me if I don't play a prank on her, and besides me not playing pranks? That would be like the world ending." Travis laughed while he walked through the forest with Nico towards the beach. _

"_Traviss!" Connor shouted running through the forest quickly. Once he reached his brother by tackling him slightly and shaking him, "Its R.K! He pulled off this sick prank on the Artemis hunters and Thalia got in it also!" he exclaimed jumping around._

"_Are you serious! I'm sorry Nico, but I have to see this! It must be a good prank enough to get the one and only Thalia Grace caught in it!" Travis exclaimed running back to camp._

"_Wait!" Nico shouted grabbing his head and running after the other two._

"Haha come on admit it!" Skylar laughed running around in the shoreline and every two seconds looking up where Nico and Travis suppose to come from.

"No I will not unless you tell me how can you keep your love strong with Silena!" she exclaimed chasing after him.

They were running around trying to buy time for the poor Di Angelo kid. The others were hiding except for a certain Ares girl.

"_Connor! Travis! Nico! Lets go to the beach!" Clarisse hollered chasing after the three boys._

"_No! We have to see this prank!" The brothers shouted going towards the camp grounds._

"_Oh no you don't!" Clarisse shouted grabbing them by the back and dragging them back towards the beach._

Alexis's P.O.V

I watched as Skylar tried to buy some time for Nico to get here and I was quite impressed by it. It was quite clever even for us (Silena and I). They kept running around in the sand and every so often inching towards the water.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Thalia was caught by her hunters, Clarisse went to get the other three boys." Annabeth replied while watching Percy's emotions control the water.

"Ugh this is going to rui-" I was stopped when splashing was heard. I looked over the bush and saw Skylar being tackled into the water by Katie several times.

"H-Hey! Come on! Don't do that Katie I mean I'm wearing one of my favorite t- shi-" He was tackled into the water again.

"I'll stop if you tell me your secret!"

I looked down and saw a jealous Silena fuming in anger, "Uhh Silena sis please don't get mad! They're just friends!" I tried helping her control her anger.

I looked up and saw Skylar finally gained control and flipped them so that he is on top pinning her down. They were soaked to the bone and this is when the bad part happened.

"Skylar!" We heard a shout. I looked up at the top of the entrance to the beach and saw a jealous Travis standing there looking at them.

"Oh Travis.." Katie whispered.

"Dude! This is just a little misunderstanding I mean she was the one tackling me down!" Skylar shouted nervously.

"Then why are you on top of her?" Travis asked a little impatient.

"Like I said man its a little misunderstanding. We were just out for a walk and things got out of hand when I asked her one simple question." Skylar spoke.

"Why are you even concern Travis?" Katie asked looking straight at him.

I sighed and looked at the others seeing Clarrise and Thalia back from their job, "Plan A failed. Percy just soak all of them including Di Angelo and Connor for failing." I sighed while banging my head softly against Silena's skull.

"I'm outta of here." Travis spoke going up the hill and out of sight. Even Katie told Skylar she was going and took Skylar's jacket for warmth.

Nico and Connor ran over to Skylar sighing, "Lets go ask Alexis what Plan B is?" Nico asked tiliting his head and the soaked Skylar.

"Yea." Connor and Skylar agreed.

"Now." Annabeth called out. I looked up and saw a huge wave crashing down on the boys. I started laughing along with Silena and Clarrise. Thalia and Annabeth tried surpassing their laugh while failing and Percy was leaning against a tree catching his breath.

"Percy!" They yelled.

**Ookami: Wow this is a fail...**

**Akuma: At least you did a chapter for this story for once.**

**Ookami: You're right.**

**Akuma: Please review so Ookami won't be depress**

**REVIEWWWW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ookami: Sugoi is back! -still chasing the monkey-**

**Sugoi: -walks into the office sore- Yea, I'm back! And Ookami what is with that monkey! I leave for only 4 days and this office and company is a mess!**

**Ookami:...Uhhh The monkey did it?**

**Akuma: The monkey we talk about is you, Ookami**

**Sugoi: And you! I tell you to come online on Thursday! Today is Thursday explain that Ms. Intern!**

**Akuma: Uhh...The monkey stopped me?**

**Sugoi: -sigh- You two are useless without me!**

**Ookami: Not true! I was able to do my homework at least!**

**Sugoi: Oh really? How about that meeting you have tomorrow.**

**Ookami: Wha- Oh that...I have a reminder on my Ipod!**

**Sugoi and Ookami argues in the background while Akuma stares at them with the monkey beside her.**

**Monkey: Ooh Ah ack?**

**Akuma: Yes Monkey, they are pretty much like siblings, but I'm still deciding who is more awesome. Sugoi and I have so much similarity, but I've known Ookami since 2nd grade!**

**Monkey: -Points at the readers- Ooh!**

**Akuma: Oh! Um, Ookami or Sugoi doesn't own anything and never will, but they do own Skylar and Alexis. That reminds me! When am I going to make a character!**

Alexis's P.O.V

"Alright!" I shouted pumping my fist in the air while walking back to my cabin with Silena and Skylar. The others decided to go back to their cabins cause some of them got soaked and others were chasing each other.

I turned around and saw Skylar shivering, "W-Why! J-Ju-Just why d-did you m-make P-P-Percy do that!" Skylar stammered in the cold. I laughed while entering my cabin. He came in cause sometimes we have clothes for him.

"Just go get change!" Silena giggled pushing him into the bathroom with some spare clothes. I jumped onto my bed and my Ipod immediately went off putting on the Ready Sets.

"So," I sighed while looking at the ceiling and twirling my dagger in my hand like it was a drum stick, "what will be Plan B?" I asked Silena.

Silena plopped down on her bed sighing obviously, "I have no idea. I thought your plan would be solid, but I guess it didn't go as plan."

"What if we ask your boyfriend for help?" I asked while hanging upside down. I sucked on a lollipop that I would always have once a day.

"He would usually come up with something nasty and perverted, but they are are always affected." Silena spoke thinking about it. I heard the shower stopped and here comes out a half naked Skylar.

"Skylar!" I exclaimed throwing a pillow at his face. I looked away before turning up my music louder.

I heard him laugh loudly over my music and I only looked at him frustrated, "Uh Skylar hunny! You should run cause she has a dagger with her!" Silena exclaimed.

"Haha wait! What if I tell you I had a plan?" Skylar shouted putting on his t-shirt. I sighed and set down my dagger and lowering my volume.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"I don't know if this will be in your kind of work, but I think it'll make Travis want Katie even more which will lead to him stalking her." Skylar smirked while explaining it to us.

I argued with him for half an hour about how ridiculous and insulting that plan is, but he can reason quite well with me. I stared at his grinning face and shoved my lollipop into his mouth before turning away, "Fine! We'll go with _your_ plan!" I screamed.

"Awesome!" Skylar cheered while eating the lollipop, "I'll go get Percy and Travis while you girls go lead Katie and Annabeth towards the beach for a friendly walk!" Skylar cheered running out the cabin.

I sighed while putting on my jacket and grabbing a set of spare clothing, "You think we made the right decision to trust Skylar?" I asked.

"It is my boyfriend we're talking about. Who knows what he has in mind, but they sometimes do work you gotta admit that," Silena sighed putting her hair into a pony tail, "lets just go get them before Skylar gets something else in mind." she shivered while walking out of our cabin.

I kinda nodded and followed behind her. When I was finally walking beside her I sighed loudly, "I still can't believe we are taking advice from a Zeus child and we're Aphrdoite daughters!" I exclaimed.

"Its not right I know, but at least you didn't need to think hard enough for a Plan B." Silena giggled. I laughed also.

I loked around the camp and saw Katie along with Annabeth and Thalia at the doorsteps of the Demeter's cabin, "Hey Girls!" We smiled.

"Hey Alexis and Silena," They greeted back before noticing our wearing, "going to the beach again?" Katie questioned.

"Yea, Skylar said he wanted to show us something big and since we know how Skylar is, can you come along since Annabeth and Katie is close to him and kick his butt along with Thalia being his sister and all." Silena explained trying to put up her charm.

"My brother? Oh, of course he is up to no good and it is the beach so I'll come." Thalia agreed standing up.

"Since Thalia is going and Skylar is there also, we're in just for the fight." Katie and Annabeth laughed while standing up. I gave them a thumbs up and we continued walking towards the beach where the most up turning events happens.

Skylar's P.O.V

I stood in the back of the bushes setting up a camera I borrowed from the Hermes cabin. Percy stood behind me while I set up so that the camera angles where the girls are going to be.

"There! They're coming." Percy called out in a short whisper. I looked up and in matter of fact the girls did come on time. I smiled while switching the camera on.

"Alright Percy, try not to overdo with the currents?" I spoke while rubbing my hands together to create static.

"Uh okay?" Percy said willing the water to move mildly. I nodded and started to feel the electricity go through my hands.

I looked up and saw the girls playing in the water and having fun. I smiled slightly and forgot all about my hands while just staring at them. My mouth kinda opened a little and I couldn't help, but drool over seeing Silena soaked.

"Whoa Annabeth is hot." I heard Percy muttered.

"Of course you'll say that, but I think Silena is." I replied while staring at all of them. I finally snapped out of it when I felt a small shock when my hands touched my jeans. I sighed while turning back towards my camera.

"Wow." I can hear Percy say while staring at Annabeth.

I sighed putting a hand to my eye, "Hey Percy," I called out turning around and saw the girls out of the water and sitting down on the sand talking, "try to control your emotions dude!" I called out seeing the waves.

"Huh?"

I looked out closing my eyes when I heard a big splash. I opened one eye slowly and saw the girls on top of each others' soaking body. I got a bloody nose from that, "Hot." Percy whispered.

I looked at Percy and put my hands at his shoulder forgetting the statics, "Dude! This is why you must control your emotions!" I shouted sending huge shock wave throughout his body.

"I think you should to!" Percy yelped from the shock. I pulled back my hands and laughed a little seeing his hair stand up, "drag me back to the water." Percy said all loopy like before passing out.

I wiped my nose with my sleeve, "That is kinda of hot." I spoke softly before seeing Silena close to mouth to mouth with Katie. I blushed super badly and had a nose bleed before passing out.

Travis's P.O.V

I came skidding down the mountain leading to the beach since Skylar and Percy called me for an important talk. I kind of jumped a couple of times seeing it a little rough before landing where I was suppose to be.

"Hey! Lightning and Water boy where are you?" I called out. I walked behind the bush and looked around before seeing a camera. I looked at it, "oh its the camera Skylar burrowed." I laughed while looking into it.

My jaw dropped, "K-Katie's in a bikini!" I stammered while looking at it forgetting that I didn't duck down. My face was flustered.

I looked up and prayed thank you before looking back down at the camera. What I saw was not so clear nor was it even a image. It was just dark and when I looked up, "Travis!" Annabeth screamed.

"Uh! This is just a misunderstanding! I just got here!" I exclaimed backing away slightly.

"Uh huh! I didn't think you would be this low Travis Stoll, but I guess I was wrong after seeing Skylar and Percy knocked out, you Pervert." Katie spoke before turning away and walking back to camp.

"Wait Katie! Its just a small misunderstanding!" I exclaimed chasing after her.

Alexis's P.O.V

As usual we had to drag Skylar's sorry behind to our cabin again. Silena cleaned him off while I looked through his video camera.

"That sick minded bastard." I spoke while seeing just as clear that this camera can see through the water and that it caught the water splashing our heads at each other making our lips connect.

"Thats like a super camera. No way can the Hermes cabin obtain that kind of item." Silena spoke looking over my shoulder. I nodded in agreement before facing the Lt. Of the gods.

"But I know who can," I said glaring at Skylar before grabbing a hair color kit. I opened it and lifted up the passed out Skylar's body to a sitting up direction, "Pay backs a bitch, Skylar Anthony Hawk Grace."

A couple of hours later when Skylar came to and saw his hair, "Alexis!"

**Ookami: Done Finally!**

**Sugoi: You wouldn't have taken so long if you weren't so ADHD**

**Ookami: And I was going to build a zipline outside our office, but not anymore!**

**Sugoi: Wait! I'm sorry!**

**Akuma: Uhh Review?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami and Sugoi also featuring our intern Akuma.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ookami: Yea yea why haven't I updated my own account? Well its cause I'm busy! I'll update a whole bunch tomorrow!**

**Sugoi: -sulks-**

**Ookami: Oh and..at the moment Sugoi is in a emo-ish depressing state because she just got her heartbroken. -sigh- SUGOI YOUR ARMY IS HERE TO GET THE DOUCHE!**

**Akuma: Sugoi dear! I am so sorry for not coming back!**

**Sugoi: Love f-in sucks, Akuma! -breaks down into Akuma's arm-**

**Ookami: What is going on! This is like some sort of soap opera and you two are the lesbian couple!**

**Akuma: Ookami go die in a ditch!**

**Ookami: Mmmkay -jumps into a mini ditch still standing.- Waiting for the death in the ditch!**

**Sugoi: **

**Akuma: -hugs Sugoi- Don't sulk! We don't like it when we sulk!**

**Ookami: -Leans head against arm- Yea, Ookami doesn't like it when you sulk! There are so many chances and this chance wasn't yours. You got so many things head of you so don't let this stop you from going on.**

**Sugoi: -smiles and starts laughing-**

**Ookami: What?**

**Akuma: Ookami..stick with being random and hyperactive not cause it ain't your style ! XD**

**Ookami: Whatever, but readers..HELP ME TRY BEING SINCERE!**

**Sugoi: We don't own anything..-smiles at my coworkers-**

**Ookami: Note- Sugoi is actually straight and I just used a reference of a lesbian couple cause it is what I do in school. SUGOI AND AKUMA IS STRAIGHT SO YEA!**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Travis's P.O.V

"Good luck, Perseus." Skylar patted Percy on the shoulder behind holding hands with Silena. He sighed because he was forced to help me while Skylar went out on a date with his girlfriend, Silena Beauregard.

"Why can't his brother help? I wanna go training with MY girlfriend." Percy demanded while stomping his foot on the ground.

"His brother is off on a quest I think and cause Annabeth is with Katie trying to fix the roof?" Skylar responded before sticking his tongue out, "Later." he waved while they walked off to the hill or something.

He sighed deeply, "Come on lets walk. I'm very bad at being a romantic person like Romeo." Percy explained.

"Um okay?" I responded uncertain.

We started to walk around camp with Percy ahead of me. I looked at the sky daydreaming while Percy didn't pull me away from anything I would run into.

"Yo! Travis!" An angry call. I froze on the spot when I realized it was Miranda, "you destroyed our garden when you weren't looking!" she yelled yanking my ear.

I yelped in pain yet Percy didn't hear it, "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed while trying to yank my ear away while trying not to let her rip it off.

"Oh no! You are going to pay!" she yelled.

"Um! I'm really sorry, Miranda!" I shouted while messing around with my hand trying to remember that magic trick the Hecate cabin tried teaching me.

"Oh sure you're sorry! Just like the time you threw a chocolate bunny at me!" she screamed before throwing me on the ground in front of the destroyed garden I stepped on by accident.

"Here!" I exclaimed handing her a rose that I made appear. She lowered her fist and looked at the beautiful stunning blue rose.

"W-What?" She stuttered staring at the blue rose instead of me.

_Time to escape!_ I thought before crawling away unnoticed. When I was about five feet away I got up and ran back to where I saw Percy's wavy messy jet black hair.

"Thanks a lot Percy!" I exclaimed while rubbing my arm.

"Oh? Um no problem Travis isn't that what friends are for?" Percy responded not looking back at me while thinking still.

I rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the back of the idiot's head, but that was another mistake!

"Travis!" Will shouted. I turned my head to glare at him for ruining my daydream about Katie, but saw an arrow heading my way.

"Oh Hades!" I shouted dodging it by sidestepping to the other side, but another arrow came. I jumped over it, but it scratched my shorts, "Ow!" I exclaimed leaning against a board.

"Stoll!" Matthew shouted. I turned my head to shout at him not now I'm in pain, but saw a arrow at my head.

"Oh Zeus!" I shouted ducking my head. The arrow pinned to the tree, but when I looked up to see it the arrow was about a centimeter away from my scalp.

"Dude!" All the Apollo kids shouted at me.

"Well I'm sorry for thinking for once! Now buh bai!" I shouted taking a mad dash towards Percy before they shot me down with arrows.

When I looked back to make sure they weren't looking straight at me with their arrows drawn, I ran into the Aphrodite cabin. Yippe.

"Eek!" The girls shouted. I turned bright red at the sight of them naked.

"S-S-S-S-S-Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"Travis f-in Stoll!" A girl named, Scarlet Ruby, shouted while covering her body with her towel. I blushed so badly.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed while avoiding all sorts of things you would find in this cabin; hair brushes, hangers, make up, and full size mirror!

"Get out!" They screamed.

I turned around to leave, but I guess the boyfriend(s) and siblings of the Aphrodite girls heard the scream. I gulped loudly before storming to the back and crawling out the window. I heard shouting, but I ran up the hill towards Zeus's fist.

"Travis!"

"Stoll get back here you little bitch!

I looked up and saw a Silena and Skylar feeding each other while laughing, enjoying each other presence. I jumped in and hid behind them.

"What the! Travis!" Skylar shouted.

"Travis? Aren't you with Percy?" Silena asked while looking over her shoulder.

"Just hide me! If your brothers come please distract them and if your sister's boyfriends come please make them go away!" I plead.

"What is in it for us?" Skylar grinned. I heard shouting.

I heard the shouting come close and I put my hands together, "I'll dye your hair back to jet black!" I exclaimed.

"Eh, I'm kinda liking half blonde and half black." He smirked. Silena just giggled at this while taking a bite of strawberry.

"I'll...I'll work for you for your entire visit! I'll even pay you!" I exclaimed pleading more after hearing the shouts grow louder.

"Deal." Skylar replied.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed hiding behind the rock.

Skylar laughed at me, "Hunny? You aren't nice to your friend you know that?" Silena giggled. From the sound of that, they were nearing each other. _...Really?_

"Well does it turn you on?" Skylar asked.

"A bit, but I love my nice Sky." Silena smiled, but before they could even lock lips everyone came.

"Where is he!" All the guys shouted. The anger in their voice could send Hades to his knees begging to have the same anger.

"OMG! Silena you were about kiss him! That was so cute!" The girls squealed. I felt sweat from my forehead trail down towards my cheek. I was trying my best not to be heard.

"He went that way." Skylar lazily spoke pointing in a direction I can not see.

"Thank you!" They all exclaimed. Running.

"You can come out now, Travy." Silena called out. I climbed on top of the rock panting and laying down on the blanket they set up.

"What happened to Percy?" Skylar asked calmly while holding hands with Silena.

"He ditched me! He didn't even look back at me and seeing my problems! Why make me stuck with him!"I exclaimed.

"Okay wrong mistake. Chillax and have a strawberry?" Skylar offered with a smile handing me the container. I just snatched it and started munching on the strawberries.

"Hey my sister and her boyfriend that I displease!" Alexis exclaimed climbing the rock. From my point of view I saw like a spark between the glaring of a eagle and dove, "Oh hey Travis! Feed me a strawberry will you?"

"You have hands." I replied.

"Yea, but I just painted them and climbing on this rock was a little tiring so please?" she begged.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I sighed before picking up a strawberry and holding it out for her. She put her mouth on the tip and bit down before eating more.

"Yummy," She smiled with delight, "one more please?" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes I couldn't resist, or was it the charm speaking?

"Fine." I sighed and picked up another one holding it out for her. She did the same thing, but didn't get the chance to bite down when we heard a gasp.

"Seriously Travis! You ruin my cabin and me then you go after one of my best friends! That is a really new low for you!" Katie exclaimed before storming away.

I looked at my hand then at Alexis. My eyes grew wide, "Wait Katie! Its a big misunderstanding!" I exclaimed ready to go after her, but I collided with Percy.

"There you are! I finally found out how to win Katie over!" He exclaimed with a big grin.

"What is it!" I asked with hope in my eyes.

"You take her out on a picnic and you feed her almost so gently that she will so fall heads over heels for you! And you take strawberries with you!" Percy smiled like he just solved Jack the Ripper case.

The rest of us fell forward all dumbfounded. I laughed nervously at how stupid he was, but I just got up and ran after Katie.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted.

"Hey! You can go with my plan ya know! It is so brilliant! Right Sky-" Percy stopped and I just heard a loud crashing sound followed by a cat screeching.

"Katie!" I shouted loudly, "it was just a bit of a misunderstanding please!"

**Sugoi: That is why guys are douche.**

**Ookami:...**

**Sugoi: No! Not you Ookami!**

**Akuma: Hahahahaha your a douche Ookami!**

**Ookami:...**

**Sugoi and Akuma: o.o...Is Ookami dead?**

**Ookami: If you think guys are douches then I'm out of here. -Walks to my office space locking it.-**

**Sugoi and Akuma: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! -Bangs on the door- Ookami! We need you please don't shun us!**

**-Ookami, Sugoi and Akuma S.O.A?**

**Sugoi: I'm not meaning you! Come on Ookami! I'm talking about _him_! **

**Ookami: Keep on saying that to yourself Sugoi and Sugoi isn't talking about you guys alright?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, we gotta find a way to talk so for now it's me, Okami, talking at moment to inform that we are going to update two more mishaps before ending it. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own a single thing.**

Travis's Point of View

I sighed. How am I going to get to Katie now knowing she thinks I'm a really really different guy then she thought I was? This sucks!

"Knock, Knock!" A voice exclaimed outside in glee. I groaned and got up to answer it, but I looked extremely pissed off and exhausted mentally. It was Alexis "Afternoon!"

I nodded my head at her and went back to bed to sulk about my forever alone future. It'll be horrible! Just the thought of it made me realize on how all of my friends are these for me and I should cherish them if I'll be alone for the rest of my life like a lonely child.

"Travis, get up!" Alexis exclaimed, jumping on top of my back. I yelped in surprise and pain from that surprise attack from this Aphrodite girl. "I need your help!"

I turned around pushing her off, but she was lying next to me on my bed, "And what would that be?" I asked, tired.

"We are doing this photo-shoot for this friend of ours who is a top designer and we want to send him pictures," she started to explain, "And I was wondering if you would like to help be a photographer." Alexis asked.

I nodded, "Whatever." I agreed.

She grinned. Alexis pulled me out of bed and started pushing to towards the Aphrodite cabin, but there wasn't that much flashes going on there. I question what I got myself into now. I felt my heart pounding from either nervousness, or a bad feeling over coming me.

Alexis opened the door and pushed me inside before closing the door, "Girls!" she shouted with glee once more, "I found our last guy!"

I looked around and saw Skylar, Nico, Percy, and my brother Connor tied up in the corner with gags in their mouth. They were shaking their heads with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" I questioned the Aphrodite girls that stood there with towels wrapped around their bodies. This can't be good.

"Easy, we just need you boys to take photos of us, but here's the catch," Alexis and Silena smiled, "you can't fall for the love perfume with sprayed around here. My eyes suddenly went wide from hearing that and I tried running, but Alexis's bodyguard, Traintracks, stopped me.

The girls finally untied the other boys and they rushed to me while removing the gags from their mouths, "They are crazy!" they shouted.

"I can't believe my own girlfriend tried to kill me!" Skylar shouted, glaring at Silena. She just gave him a flirty look before removing the towel.

She was in a red/black bikini and she just strutted over to Skylar and pulled him by the black thin tie he was wearing. This can't be good, "Come on Sky, you know you can't resist this body." She giggled. Skylar tried not to fall for the love spell.

"I-I'll just take the pictures now.." he whispered, ashamed of himself. We just started laughing. He was so gullible into falling for these tricks involving his girlfriend and siblings.

"Come on boys!" The other girls minus Alexis shouted, pulling us along. Alexis just sat there smirking while looking out the window. It caught my attention and raised my suspicion.

We continued to take pictures of the Aphrodite girls doing different poses on different objects doing different random things and in many, many, MANY outfits that I lost count of all the clothes being thrown at us.

Skylar walked over to us with lipstick marking around his face, neck, and white long sleeve. We just looked at him and all Nico did was fix his hair, "What?" Skylar asked after Nico fixed his hair.

"The tie is ruined." All I said. He looked at his tie and saw it was undone and just hanging off his neck like a scarf. Skylar just chuckled at it then looked back up at us.

"So how's the picture taking? Anyone infected?" Skylar questioned. Almost all of us shook our heads except Skylar and Nico. They just laughed.

"Awesome! I can't believe we could last this long." Nico grinned. I looked into his eyes and saw they were pink along with Skylar's.

I turned to Percy, "Infected." I whispered into Percy's ear. He smiled and nodded his head in agreement, but I was pulled by one of the Aphrodite girl in a sexy police officer outfit. I almost drooled.

"Come Stoll, you don't want to be put into jail." She flirted with me. I was taking pictures while just grinning and I could feel myself being engrossed with the love perfume in the air.

"Depends who will be watching me," I flirted back while taking pictures of the girl in front of me, "if it's you then just handcuff me now."

The girl walked away for a minute and grabbed my brother. Connor just stood there confused before I was pulled way and the camera was shoved into Connor's arm, "Take a picture of this, alright?" she asked nicely. Connor nodded.

A chair and table were placed in the picture. My shirt was literally ripped open and I was pushed onto the chair which backwards, but was leaned against the table. My hands handcuffed to the back of the chair. "Playing it rough, I like." I teased.

The girl sat on my lap with her hands pressed against my chest. Connor was starting to take pictures while I was so into the girl with my body shutting down due to the love spell. She pressed her lips against mine and Connor took a picture.

I heard the camera drop, but I didn't care. I was engrossed with this passionate, loving kiss the girl is giving me. I was craving more and I tried to deepen the kiss, but she only teased me. I was infected.

"Katie! Okay I know this looks bad, but please this is just a slight misunderstanding!" Percy and Alexis shouted. I slowly started to come back to reality.

The weight on my lap disappeared and was replaced with a foot and I was tipped more forward, "Travis Stoll!" a girl's scream came into hearing range. I opened my eyes and there she was, the girl of my dream, Katie Gardner. Problem is that I can see her face red and steam coming off of her.

I looked behind her and saw a broken camera, my brother tied up, and many Aphrodite girls backing away from fear. "Hi?" I greeted.

"Hi? That's all you can say when I catch you making out with one of my best friends!" She shouted. Katie pushed me forward and the table behind me moved back and I was on the ground, "I hate you Travis!" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes before running out.

I sat up, 'Wait! Katie it was a mis- I give up.." I sighed. I got up and untied my brother before walking out of the cabin. Tears were forming in my eyes as well along with the shattering sound of my heart. I should just give up.

"We're sorry!" The Aphrodite girls shouted. I had my head down and ignored them before entering the Hermes cabin and slamming the door shut which broke it since this is a common cabin. Damn my life.

**There you have it. I hope you all like it!**

_**Why am I bold italic Okami? (Sugoi)**_

**Because I'm writing it and I can put whatever font style I want too.**

**-Review**


End file.
